FTA: Fairy Tail Academy love story
by XxX12KeysXxX
Summary: Lucy is the new student at FTA. Will she be accepted or will she get the cold shoulder? Will she experience romance, heartbreak, friendship, or hatred?
1. Getting Ready

FTA: Fairy Tail Academy love story

I decided to make a GraLu fanfiction, it is my very first so go easy on me.

Pairings: GraLu, little bit of NaLi, GaLe, & Jerza, the rest are easy to figure out XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

LUCY'S POV

I woke up to the sound of knocking and my alarm clock. I hit the snooze button rather hard and reluctantly got up and let Virgo in. She had a blank expression on her face besides her (very) small smile. "Would you like me to start your bath Princess?" Virgo asked. I nodded and trudged to my large walk-in closet and picked up a white vest with the FTA emblem and a gray pleated skirt with a blue line across the bottom with black pimsols and blue socks that go up to my thighs. I then let Virgo hang them in the bathroom. When she was done hanging them up and neatly folding the socks on a rack, I undressed and slid into the hot and relaxing bathtub in my very spacious bathroom. I began to think about last afternoon.

Flashback

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Yes?" I asked, it was Virgo, Princess, Master told me to tell that dinner is set. "Okay, a second please" I replied. I went to my walk-in closet and picked out a baby blue dress that stops below my knees with a doyle cloth for the straps and belt, with baby blue flats. I put on light makeup and a pearl jewelry set. I don't know why father always insists on dressing up for dinner it was only father and I or only me. Virgo was waiting quietly in the corridor she bowed low and then stood up to straighten herself. I smiled and followed her gracefully to the dining room where there was a long table you would see in a castle and two plates set in a organized fashion while there were servants running around to get to their work. I sat down and Capricorn pushed me in and bowed a gave him a gentle smile his features softened then he walked off. When it was quiet and all you could hear was the sound of faint classical music and forks scraping the plates every once in a while. Father cleared his throat and I swallow my bite and sat down my utensils like they were in the first place and looked at him as if I was solving a puzzle. He began to speak," Lucy I am sending you off to a boarding school it is said to be the best school there is. You will be leaving tomorrow so you are to pack everything you need. I am doing this because I care" I was dumbfounded, I only stared. Then something inside me snapped I stood up and my chair followed. I was felt like I was about to scream but I then remembered my mother. I calmed down and asked him a couple questions. What school am I going to? Is Laxus there?(Laxus is her brother in this story)Did mom go? Did you go? Is it strict? What grade will I be entering? Is it an all girl school like Mermaid Heel High or is it a like a school for delinquents like Raven Tail High? At this point I am hyperventilating. Father spoke again "Lucy sit down" I did "It is Fairy Tail Academy it is a public school but a very good one at that, both your mother and I went and yes, Laxus does go there now". I calmed down a bit and I was not to excited to go I was only willing because Mom went there. I nodded and began eating once again. I went upstairs to pack. Tomorrows going to be a looonnnggg day.

End of Flashback

I stepped out of the bathroom and dried off I got dressed in the uniform. I let me hair fall down, it was naturally wavy and went down to my hips. I then decided to put it in a high ponytail secured with a blue ribbon. I grabbed my little suitcase with my makeup and jewelry and 4,000,000 jewels (why not she's rich after all). Capricorn grabbed two larger suitcases and Taurus told me that I was looking well with hearts in his eyes and held 4 large suitcases and took them to the limo. We were off to FTA.

Author's Corner: Did you like it Minna? I hope you did please R&R.

Tell me if I did something wrong I'll try to fix it and please give me inspiration. I think I would like to continue this story until I am out of ideas. I also might add some Japanese words in here so I will totally put translation down here or in the story. To be continued...


	2. Meeting New People

**FTA: Fairy Tail Academy love story**

I decided to make a GraLu fanfiction, it is my very first so go easy on me.

Pairings: GraLu, little bit of NaLi, GaLe, & Jerza, the rest are easy to figure out XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Gray's POV

I was on my bed reading the 15 chapters for tomorrow so I would not have any homework. I was entirrupted by Natsu running into the dorm room like a mad man, with Loke in hot pursuit. Loke and Natsu were hunched over panting. I stared at them with a aggitated face. Natsu spoke first and shouted gleefully "We are getting a new student!" Loke butted in " Yeah and it is a GIRL". I rolled my eyes and began reading again. Loke jumped on his bunk with his legs hanging over. He was listing off ways to make the girl fall for him. Natsu just played with Happy.

Levy's POV

I was skipping around the dorm room humming a tune until Erza came in she looked at me questionally. I stopped and smiled at her. I said "We are getting a new student and she is staying with us we get to fill up the third bed!" Erza chuckled and patted my back gently. But it made stumble to the ground.

Lucy's POV

Capricorn slowed to a stop at the dorm entrance. He went in to the dorm with my luggage. I headed over to the landlord's desk she handed me a key and told me i would be staying in room B-63 i nodded and smiled politely.

I got to my dorm room's door and put in the key and turned it. The door swiftly opened. I walked in and I saw two girls admiring my outfits as they were being hung up by Capricorn. A petite looking girl with short blue hair and a blue bandanna and the same uniform as i had on noticed me first. Her eyes lit up and skipped torwards me she stopped and held out her hand. I shook her hand. "Hi, my name is Levy McGarden,"the petite girl said with the biggest smile i've ever seen. I smiled back and told her my name was Lucy."Hey, Lu-chan this is Erza. May I call you that Lu-chan?" she asked. I giggled and said "You may Levy-chan" Levy smiled and led me to a the other girl i saw when i first stepped in. She was beautiful, she had long red hair and the same uniform but she had a red blazer over her vest and she wore glasses that she clairly didnt need. She smiled and shook my hand. I found out that her name was Erza. They helped me unpack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We finished unpacking and we were talking about random things when we heard a knock on the door. Levy skipped to the door while I went into the bathroom to take another bath.

Normal POV

Levy opened the door to see Natsu,Loke and Gray. She let them in and told them to sit down. Lucy was still in the bathtub with her eyes closed humming a tune and thinking how school won't be as bad as she thought because she already has 2 friends. Gray got up to use the restroom he opened the door to find a naked Lucy in the tub he just stared through her then he heared a KYAAAAA it was Lucy he snapped out of his daze and before he could close the door Erza hit his head hard. Gray fell onto the ground and Erza shut the bathroom door instead. She dragged gray by his shirt collar to the sofa. A couple minutes later Lucy came out only in a towel she saw Gray unconsious and Loke stareing at her from head to toe looking more than satasfied and Natsu blushing hard looking away before she could react Levy gently shoved her into the bathroom. Lucy soon came out wearing a sky blue tank and a short pink carrdigan and a black skirt with black converses. Levy then grabbed Lucy's shoulder gaining her attention. Levy pointed to each boy and told her their names.

Lucy's POV

Levy pointed to a boy with orange brown hair with blue tinted glasses and said that's Loke and if on cue he jumped up and kissed the back side of my hand I smiled politely but I couldn't make myself blush it was a little much. Levy continued while dragging him away " He's a flirt" I giggled and Levy pointed to the next boy who had raven colored hair and was well built "That's Gray the one who walked in on you as if right he is sleeping due to Erza's beating. My face lost color when i looked at him, Erza knocked him unconcious "kowai" I thought with a chill going down my back. Oh and that is Natsu she pointed to a boy with salmon coloured hair. He got up and held out a hand to Lucy with a childish toothy grin plastered to his face Lucy smiled and shook his hand " My name is Natsu Dragneel" I smiled and said " Hello, my name is Lucy. Natsu nodded and woke up the boy named Gray. "ICE PRINCESS," Natsu shouted into his ear. "Oi, flamebrain what do you want!" Natsu jerked his head in my direction and whispered into Gray's ear "Would you like to meet the girl you walked in on, huh" Gray's face heated up and he looked at me I smiled at him and his face turned into a darker shade of red. I giggled and held my hand out to him he took it and gently shook. He said his name was Gray and I told him my name was Lucy. He took me by my hand and took me into the kitchen. "Sorry about earlier" he looked down with a slight blush on his face while scratching his neck. He looked absolutely adorable I grabbed his chin to face me then let go and gave him my best smile while saying that it was okay as long as he doesn't do it again he chuckled and promised. We went back into the living room and Erza told/demanded all the boys to get out. She was glaring at Gray the whole time and i sweatdropped. Levy grabbed Erza and said "Okay i think we should get to bed night Luce." I waved and went into my room and went to sleep.

Author's Corner: kowia means scary

Sorry for the short chapters i'll try to make a longer one next time

Plz R&R So I was thinking about changing the pairing in mid story and I think the end pairing will be up to you I'll explain better in the next chapter or so! Bye, Minna


	3. First Day

**FTA: Fairy Tail Academy love story**

Author's Note: Sorry that I have not updated and OMG I am sooo sorry about the errors in the last chappy I didn't pay attention oh well. Enjoy the story Minna!

I decided to make a GraLu fanfiction, it is my very first so go easy on me.

Pairings: GraLu, little bit of NaLi, GaLe, & Jerza, the rest are easy to figure out XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Gray's POV

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

Whyyyyyy does Loke do this? Just ignore it Gray.

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

Loke doesn't wake up until 7. Why set it to 6:30?

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

Okay I'm done with this!

Normal POV

Gray sat up quickly and noticed that Loke had a pillow over is head, while Natsu looked like he wasn't going to wake up until pigs fly. Just as Gray suspected it was Loke's alarm clock. The sound was obviously aggitating Gray. Gray picked up the alarm clock (no he wasn't going to hit snooze, he was going to be mean about it) and hurled over the the top bunk and it hit Loke in the one spot the pillow wasn't covering. Gray was celebrating and praising himself mentally while Loke started to scream," What the heck man it is the first day of school, there is a new student that I'm going to make mine and now you throw my alarm clock and there is going to be a bruise!" Loke was freaking out. "Hey next time wake up when the alarm goes off baka!" Gray retorted. "Who you calling a baka, baka!" Loke shot back. "I'm going to kill you" Gray mumbled through gritted teeth. "Wanna go, iceb-" Loke was interrupted by Erza who was at the door knocking and screaming at them. Loke and Gray trembled with fear.

Lucy's POV

I woke up to the sound of faint classical music and the smell of something burning. Wait burning! I jumped out of my bed to the kitchen where Erza was.(this is like 30 minutes before the boys started to fight)OH MY GOSH Erza what happened. "Well every morning I make breakfast for Levy and I and I wanted to make some for you too" Erza replied gleefully. I sweatdropped " Oh Erza that is sooo sweet but your being so inviting I would be happy to make breakfast for you and Levy" I cooed. " Are you sure, if you don't mind I'll be happy to accept" Erza agreed. "Okay now go get ready and I'll finish this k," I said happily. Erza smiled and went to the restroom to take a shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~20 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Erza was dressed and heard shouting across the hall. She told Levy and I that she would take care of the boys. Levy and I sweatdropped but smiled.

Levy went into the bathroom to take a shower and I started to set the table. There was 5 strips of bacon and 2 eggs and half a slice of golden brown toast on each plate, there were also a small glass of orange juice by each plate. I smiled at my work and called Levy in when Erza came back.

Everyone set down and said thank you and began eating. Levy broke the comfortable silence. She told me that I was a great cook and I smiled and thanked her and Erza agreed. I got up and washed my plate and put it away. The others did the same.

It was about 7: 15 now and everyone was excited for their first day. Levy,Erza and I were all ready to go. Levy and Erza went to tell the boys while I stayed to write in my novel.( I almost forgot about her story lol)Levy and Erza came back and told me the plan. " Okay so Levy will go to school with the boys later and you and I are going to the school now to get your schedule and tour around the school" Erza stated. I nodded and waved farewell to Levy. She smiled and waved back. I walked with Erza to school. It was a very large 4 story building. It was cream colored with a large bell on top. It also had a large statue of a life-sized dragon and an old man who only when to my thighs. I giggled at that but kept on walking. Soon school started Lucy was still a little confused so she asked Erza to stay with her and Erza happily accepted. Lucy and Erza were walking side by side and Lucy can hear people(mostly guys)saying things like " Is that the new girl she's hot" "Oh she's the new girl she will totally be mine" "Look st her Dang mmm...hmmm..." "Woah she is really hot look at that" " I would totally jump on that if it wasn't for she-beast" Erza shot all of them glares that made everyone tremble. " Thanks Erza" I said politely. "Your welcome, just ignore them okay" Erza replied with a lot of concern in her eyes. I nodded and smiled. Classes ended fairly quickly and now it was lunch. All the boys didn't have a single class with the new girl which bumbed Loke out quite a bit.

Gray's POV

I sat down by Loke, Jallel, Gajeel, Elfman, Lisanna, Evergreen, Cana, Mira, Laxus and Levy. Mira and Laxus were 3rd years but they came because Mira wanted to see Lisanna and Laxus just followed Mira here. Natsu ran into the the table near by ours got up and panted "Hey *pant* guys*pant* the new *pant* girl is *pant* LUCY!*pant*" Every boy there looked excited but Laxus was giving off a deadly aura." Don't touch her Loke, Gray, Gajeel, Elfman, Natsu! Got it!" Laxus shouted loud enough for the table to shake. The boys and girls looked at him confused. "Natsu where is she!"Laxus shouted. "Ummm wh-" Natsu was intterupted by Laxus getting up and moving towards Lucy and Erza. Lucy looked happy while Laxus grabbed on her arm gently he walked towards the hallway. While Erza just sat at the table watching them talk. I just stared at them along with everyone else. Laxus was shouting and looked like he was going to punch the wall. Lucy was calm and still really happy. Lucy hugged him and Laxus's features softened and he relaxed. I don't know why but I felt a pang of jealousy. When they walked back and Lucy was attached to his arm skipping merrily back with him. Laxus had a bit of a smile on his face. I looked over to Loke he looked like he was freaking out he was talking to himself under his breath and shaking and also sulking at the same time. Lucy and Laxus came back and sat down next to each other. Laughing quietly. My heart melted when I saw her smile she looked beautifu- Gray get ahold of yourself it is the first day of school. I looked at Loke and he was tugging his hair down and still mumbling nonsense I heard a little bit of it though. He was shaking and said " Stupid Laxus, Stupid feeling,Lucy is mine, MINE" I looked at him he was a complete physco. Cana broke the akward silence and asked" How long have you two been going out" I just stared at them they both had a look of disgust on their face. "What no you got it wrong!" she exclaimed " Laxus is my older brother." I was happy then I looked over to Loke again but he was gone. I looked over to Lucy and Loke was kissing Lucy's hand Laxus looked like he was going to kill Loke. Lucy noticed this too. She looked at laxus and said "Laxus it's okay" Laxus slumped down in his seat and looked grumpy. Mira giggled at that. Loke kept on kissing her and to my surprise Lucy didn't have a blush on her face she smiled politely and said " Thats sweet of you" and sat down next to me. I smirked and so did Laxus knowing that Loke's anticts didn't work. Loke looked dazed and dumbfounded. I chuckled a little. Then started talking to Lucy. "So Lucy your the new student huh hey don't tell your brother what happened last night would you?" I asked. She giggled and said " Yeah I am and don't worry I won't". Natsu being Natsu what happened last night and Laxus's ears perked up. Then being Loke, Loke replied "Gray walked in on her when she was taking a bath. Lucy both blushed and Laxus stood up " You did what!?" He shouted. I shrunck in my seat and everyone else was watching trying to process what they just heard. Lucy stood up also blocking me and Laxus. Laxus looked at her bewildered. Lucy grabbed his arm and dragged him away and told everyone goodbye. Everyone waved and she smiled and winked at me. I blushed. Wait what guys don't blush what is she doing to me? Lucy and Laxus talked to each while they were leaving. Lucy giggled and Laxus looked angry.

Author's Corner: sorry that I didn't upload yesterday. I hope you liked it minna oh and

baka means idiot/stupid

Plz R&R


	4. Long Lunch Break: SHORT CHAPPY!

**FTA: Fairy Tail Academy love story**

Author's Note: Sorry that I have not updated and OMG I am sooo sorry about the errors in the last chappy I didn't pay attention oh well. Enjoy the story Minna!

I decided to make a GraLu fanfiction, it is my very first so go easy on me.

Pairings: GraLu, little bit of NaLi, GaLe, & Jerza, the rest are easy to figure out XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Mira's POV

"Hmmmmmmmm,""Gray and Lucy,""Ahhhhhhh CUTE," I was inwardly squealing. I found a new couple they are soooo cute. I was squirming in my seating thinking dreamily. I saw everyone stare at me. I gave them my best smile and the sweatdropped.

I heard Cana giggling, and saw Gray trying to sneak out of the situation. I smirked and dragged him with me telling him how Lucy and himself would look adorable together. I saw him blush and I squealed.

Laxus's POV

"Lucy what did playboy (a.k.a Loke) mean he saw you in the bath!?"I shouted completely freaking out. She only giggled."LUCY!"I screamed now getting frustrated. " Okay, okay geez yes he saw me, but only for a second because Erza hit him really hard and slammed the door," she replied cooly."How can you be so calm about this"I heaved. She grinned evilly and wiggled her eyebrows and replied "Well do you see my body! Don't act like it is repulsive! " I gagged and walked the other direction back to the cafeteria not believeing she just said that to her brother. Uggggggh I'm scarred what happened to my baby sister?

Normal POV

Everyone besides Lucy and Laxus were at their table talking once again teasing Gray every so often. Laxus came back and sat down in his usual spot rubbing his temples. Mira was back to her sweet self. She asked what happened. He shrugged and mumbled something under his breath no one could understand. "Repeat that please" Levy chirped. Laxus let out a long, shaky sigh and scratched the back of his neck and said " Lucy told me and I quote look at my body don't act like it is repulsive". Loke looked at Laxus -and spoke up "Yeah dude do you see her bod- ooopmh" Gray elbowed him in the gut causing Loke to stop talking.

Sting was in the middle of dumping his food in the trash when he overheard the group talking about Lucy and he couldn't help himself but to butt in. He poked his head in between Gray and Loke and purred " Look at her she IS perfect the way her skirt stops right after her butt and the way her hair lays perfectly on her gifted ches-" Sting was interrupted by Laxus standing up to have Mira stop him with her arm.

She glared at the two (with the help of Erza) "I suggest you both sit in your respective seats before this gets out of hand," she growled coldly. Everyone trembled staring at the demon before them.

Sting only smirked and called out" I'm not liar I meant what I said" as he was walking back to his group. At this point Laxus was going to kill something, talking about his baby sister that way that is not just going to be let go.

Authors Note: Sorry Minna about the short chappy I'll make another real soon Don't Fret! This was just a short chapter to tie you over for a little and I wanna thank PurpleAssassin7 for favoriting and GRALU fan for reviewing and you are my love for following Thankyou all for reading and Thankyou you three for going the extra step! Stay tuned!


	5. Reactions part 1

**FTA: Fairy Tail Academy love story**

I decided to make a GraLu fanfiction, it is my very first so go easy on me.

Pairings: GraLu, little bit of NaLi, GaLe, & Jerza, the rest are easy to figure out XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Author's Note: Thankyou PurpleAssassin7 and GRALU fan for reviewing XD

Lucy's POV

Did I just say that to Oniisan. Oh No not good. Why did I just say that. Oh goodness.

*BRING BRING BRING*

Okay deep breath Lucy calm down. Ok who do I have next. I took out my schedule it looks like Clive-sensei. I went to class and I am the first one there. Levy-chan walked in and smiled at me. She waved and ran torwards me. "Hey Lu-chan, did you really say that to Laxus-kun?" she asked. I felt the eat rise up to my face I wouldn't be suprised if I was way more red than a tomato. Levy-chan only giggled. "What Levy-chan, what do you mean, I don't know what your talking about heh heh!"I exclaimed. "You know Sting heard and he decided to speak up,"she replied. I felt my face heat up even more. "He said you are perfect the way you skirt stops right after your butt and how you hair lays perfectly on you gifted ches... then Laxus-kun interrupted him". I was now trying to cover up my face,chest and butt at the same time. Levy-chan only giggled once again.

The other kids in our class started to show up. Levy ran to her seat and began to unpack her books. Gray walked into the classroom and blushed when he saw me quickly looking away. Cana came in next and smirked at me and started to walk to her seat. Finally worst of all Sting came in and winked at me with a smug look on his face. At this I dropped my head on the desk and wished that the day could be over faster.

Clive-sensei walked into the chaotic classroom, staggering about like he was drunk. He shouted" Shut up you BRATS!" I looked up at him and called me up. I got up from my seat in the very back corner and drug my feet torwards the front of the room. I started playing with my fingers and said"Hello my name is...um Lucy ... Dreyar... please take care of me," I mentally face palmed because of how I just sounded. Clive-sensei pointed to a desk in between Gray and Sting."Go sit next to Greg and Steve"he said. I giggled and sat down in my seat. Gray looked at the floor like it was really interesting and Sting stared at me from head to toe. I felt really uncomfortable, I started to squirm in my seat. Every guy was ogling over me and looking at my body and every girl was giving me a death glare(besides Levy and Cana).

Clive-sensei told us to chat amongst ourselves and left the room. I was kinda wishing he would have stayed and gave us homework. I sighed and walked over to Levy-chan and Cana. They smiled and started to talk to me. Next thing I knew Sting grabbed my wrist and drug me to the hallway. I was clawing the air trying to grab Levy and Cana they only sweatdropped and began talking again I looked at them and gave up and walked willingly with stopped in front of a bunch of lockers and I began to speak "Sting what is the meaning of thi-"I was interupted by his lips on mine. I quickly shoved him off. "STING! What? Why? Did you just KISS me?" I whisper shouted. He looked at me with soft adoring eyes. I gave him a confused look and he looked down at the tiles on the floor and scratched the back of his neck. I followed his eyes to the floor and lifted his chin to look at me.

"Hey Sting it's okay but why did you do it?" I asked.

"Well, you looked so cute and I couldn't help myself I had to get you away from everyone else,"Sting replied.

"Well next time tell me that, kay" I told him.

Normal POV

Sting's eyes widened in a split second then remained cool and walked off repeating her words "next time" He put some jump into his step and walked into the classroom. Lucy followed soon after. Levy and Cana asked her what happened. "Oh, he kissed me" she said with a shrug. "WHAT!" Levy shouted. Cana only wiggled her eyebrows and asked "How was it?" Lucy blushed and looked away."His lips were soft and I felt like he was desperate for me to deepen the kiss," Lucy replied. "And" Cana dragged on. "I pushed away immediatley, come on Cana what do you think I did?"

Gray POV

I was right next to Levy when Sting grabbed Lucy and took her a couple minutes Sting came back in with a slight blush and a happy look on his face. Lucy came in soon after as cute as ever. I overheard their conversation about Sting and Lucy. My eyes buldged and I know that I would be seen as weird if I reacted so I did what first came to thought I told Loke...

Author's Note: Hey minna so I have made up my mind each chapter will be short but that will mean more chapters up faster so again thank you guys for reviewing and reading I am trying to improve my writing so it won't be bad forever. Till next time!


	6. Reactions part 2

**FTA: Fairy Tail Academy love story**

I decided to make a GraLu fanfiction, it is my very first so go easy on me.

Pairings: GraLu, little bit of NaLi, GaLe, & Jerza, the rest are easy to figure out XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Author's Note: Thankyou PurpleAssassin7 and GRALU fan for reviewing XD

Loke's POV

I was sweet talking a girl when Gray tapped on my shoulder several times. At first I only ignored him but he didn't stop. I took a deep breath and winked at the the girl in front of me. She slumped over dreamily and started to space out. I turned to Gray quite slowly to keep my cool.

I looked at him with a questionable look. He began to speak, "Loke, did you hear Levy, Cana, and Lucy talking about Sting". "No, Wait! Why was princess talking about him!?"I replied slightly losing my cool. (slightly, okay, right , sure why not)Gray shrugged his shoulders and told me that apparently Sting kissed Lucy. I freaked out on the inside.

I stood up and grapped my princess's wrist gently. She looked at me and my heart melted. She smiled and turned directly my way. "Hey Loke watcha doin'," she asked. I collected my thoughts and asked her to come with me. She smiled an award winning smile again and placed her jacket on her desk and walked out into the hallway. I only followed her at a steady pace.

She turned once again."What do you wanna talk about?"

(A/N Okay from now on I'm not going to do Lucy said or Loke replied you're just gonna have to keep up k! XD)

Normal POV

"Well, just wanted to ask a question"

"Okay, go on ahead" Lucy said while leaning on the lockers.

"Is it true that Sting kissed you" Loke asked while looking down and rubbing the back of his neck.

Lucy giggled a little and soon after began to speak once again."Loke, he did but why are you acting shy?"

Loke stood up and looked into her eyes and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Shy, oh no you got it wrong princess but I was quite cute, c'mon you can't deny it."

Lucy sweatdropped and took a step back as Loke took a step forward.

"Loke I think I am going to go back in, I'll see you later!"

Lucy walked in the classroom after she said her goodbye to Loke.

Gray looked up to the doorway when Loke came in after Lucy. Loke sat down once again next to Gray. Loke shook his head and chuckled.

"What?"Gray asked."Nothing just that Lucy's different she doesn't get affected by my flirting,"Loke replied with a slight blush that didn't go unnoticed by Gray.

Gray POV

"Did Loke just blush!?, LOKE!?" Gray inwardly asked in a shout. "Does that mean that Loke likes Lucy too!?""I won't have a chance" "Gray, would you like to pay attention or would you rather stay in dreamland all day?"Aquarius-sensei interupted my thoughts along with the class stifling giggles. I scoffed and was caught once again."Go to the principle's office now!" she boomed. I reluctlantly got up and trudged towards the door cursing under my breath. "Of all the teachers to come in when Clive-sensei was gone"I remarked silently.

The next thing that happened surprised me a bit. I heard Lucy's voice ask politely to use the washroom. I turned around to see Lucy run to me. I chuckled and looked at her. She smiled up at me and I had to fight with everything I had to keep the heat from rising to my cheeks. She then looked at the floor and began to speak. "You know about the whole Sting thing,huh"She said timidly. "e-eto...yeah how did you know?"I only giggled and told me Loke. I laughed a bit and tried to start a conversation with her.

Lucy POV

"OMG HE'S TALKING TO ME" I exclaimed in my head. He is the sweetest,hottest, and kindest boy ever talking to me. Okay you got me I have a huge crush on Gray. It kind of started after the whole bath thing with Laxus his reaction was so cute. I still don't understand why he reacted like that though. I kept on thinking to myself until I started to walk behind Gray and I heard him say my name repeatedly. I snapped out of my thoughts and I blushed from embarresment. "Sorry, I was just thinking" I told him. He lightly chuckled and walked on.

Leave it to me to be super clumsy and fall down the steps on top of Gray. I closed my eyes waiting for the harsh impact of the floor. It never came, I opened my eyes up to see Gray holding me to his chest on the floor. I squirmed out of his embrace, the blush never leaving my face. I sat up apologizing over and over again, not paying attention to the position we were in. He was laying on the ground with his hands on my waist while I was hovering above him with my legs on both sides of his legs and my arms on both sides of his head.

He had a perfect view of my chest. Relizing this he blushed and I frailed my arms in the air and covered my upper body the best I could and from the sudden movement he lost his grip on my waist and I fell on top of him,my lips centimeters from his. We both blushed in sync. After that,the worst thing happened, Loke and Laxus came down the hallway talking loudly about Sting.

Laxus POV (I find that when I do his POV it is never very long)

I was following playboy down the hallway talking about Sting. Loke and I insulted him many times and I swore that if I saw him I would crush his bones. We turned the corner, Loke a little ahead of me stopped abruptly causing me to do the same. What I saw next made me shake with anger. I saw my little sister on top of a boy with her lips centimeters away from his. I started stomping my way torwards them frightening both of them. The boy jerked up and Lucy looked down causing their lips to meet on accident.

I know that I was the cause of the sudden kiss but that only made me want to punch a wall down.

Author's Note: I am soooooo sorry for not updating I was taking some exams at school so I had to work extra hard and the effect that would have to be this very short chapter and the delayed posting time I might have to write ahead then post every weekend or so. THNX for reviewing.

What will happen to Gray? Does Gray feel the same way torwards Lucy and now is it stronger? Stay tuned for the next chappy!


	7. Start of Something New

**FTA: Fairy Tail Academy love story**

I decided to make a GraLu fanfiction, it is my very first so go easy on me.

Pairings: GraLu, little bit of NaLi, GaLe, & Jerza, the rest are easy to figure out XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Author's Note: Thankyou PurpleAssassin7, RockerStephiie and GRALU fan for reviewing XD! I feel like I am getting the hang of things so the first chapters were not the best but I am getting better! I love your reviews keep 'em up! (leave out negative comments XD !)

Gray POV

I heard Laxus's foot steps coming our way it kinda scared me. Out of reflex I kind of jerked a little. I guess Lucy felt me move so she looked down. Her lips crashed down on mine. At first I was tooken by surprise and she was too, but I started to kiss her with emotion. Her lips were so soft. I know it is jerk-ish of me to take advantage of the situation. To my surprise she molded to my lips and kissed back with equal passion.

At that point we didn't acknowlege Laxus nearing in on us, we kind of sort of were making out! She was now on the ground with me holding her back and head hovering over her still kissing. I felt a tug on my shirt collar. I broke the kiss and stared into her eyes. She was smiling and her face was just as red as mine. Her expression changed from happy to shocked to scared. I turned to see what she was looking at and ended up with a fist connected to my jaw. To be honest it hurt like heck(not a fan of cussing sry just imagine it is the curse word k XD) It didn't end there. Laxus did not stop punching my face and gut. Even though he heard Lucy crying and begging him to stop.

"Laxus please stop *sniff* please" she sobbed. Laxus didn't stop.

"LAXUS Cut It OUT!" she screamed. My vision started to get blurry.

All of the sudden the punches ceased. I fell to the floor and finally blacked out.

I woke up to have Lucy asleep at my feet with red puffy eyes. I pulled the covers off and sat up. I felt my whole body ache with horrible pain. My sudden movement woke Lucy up. She was startled at first but her eyes softened and she looked like she was going to cry again. I tried to comfort her but she gently pushed me back down and pulled the blanket back over my body. She walked out of the room and came back with a pillow and an icepack in hand and a glass of water in the other. I smiled a little but even that hurt quite a bit.

She sat down the glass of water on the nearby table, and placed the icepack over my jaw and put my hand on it to hold, while pushing the blanket under my elbow and arm to support the weight. She then pulled the banket up at my leg and placed the pilow under my knee. She walked back to the chair and placed it closer to the headboard of the bed. She rested her head onto her hands while her elbows were placed on the matress. She stared at my bruises and started to tear up again.

She reached her hand out to my head and started to slowly slide it down the side of my face, careful of the bruises. She kissed my forehead and got up to leave. I grabbed her wrist ignoring the pain. She looked back at me and a tear fell down her face. "Gr-Gray" her voice cracked. I pulled her into my arms and held her close. She was silently crying into my chest repeating the same words over and over again "I'm Sorry Gray, So Sorry!" I smoothed her hair down telling her to stop saying that and that is okay and that it was worth it.

She soon stopped crying and looked at me with teary eyes. She pecked my lips and walked out of the nurse's office. "I need to get to class I wrote my number on that piece of paper text me when you feel better, okay," She told me as she walked out of the room, blush adorned to her beautiful face.

I touched my lips with disbelief and smiled to myself while a blush adorned my own face. I reached for the piece of paper on the table. It read _**"**__**Text me when you feel better and don't forget to tell me what our relationship is because I'm a little confused, Get Well Soon Gray! 3 Love, Lucy**_

_**P.S. I'm really sorry that Laxus reacted in that way**__**"**_

I smiled and my heart started to beat really fast when I read "Love, Lucy" It was beating even faster than what it did before when I was near her. She really has an affect on me.

Laxus's POV

Do I regret beating up that twerp's face, not for a second. I still don't know who it is I exactly beat up, because all I saw was red. All I know is if I see a boy with several bruises and Lucy comforting him, then I'll know.

This is the second time my little sister was caught up in kissing a boy. She didn't use oniisan(I kind of forgot how to spell it Woops! XD ) instead of my name. She called out Laxus with out hesitation. She must really care about him or Lucy just can't seem to stop being the kind, loving person she is.

I'm still really mad at father for sending her here. I can't seem to get use to the fact that guys are shamelessly staring at my little sister from head to toe, it disgusts me. Two even kissed her! What surprised me the most that day was that Lucy was kissing back and seemed like she didn't want to stop.

~~~~~Lunch~~~~~

Gray POV

I sat in the bed, wondering if I should go to Lunch. I missed about 3 classes because of this, not that I'm complaining. What will Laxus do to me? I grabbed my phone quickly from the table and took the note in hand. I put in Lucy's number and smiled to my self once again.

_To: Lucy_

_From: Gray_

_Hey I think I'm feeling better now, thank you Lucy for tending for me. I also would rather talk about our relationship in person._

_Sent 11:47_

_To: Gray_

_From: Lucy_

_Thank goodness you're feeling better, it was scaring me. So where do you want to talk I don't think the cafeteria would be helpful._

_Sent 11:49_

_To: Lucy_

_From: Gray_

_Don't worry about me okay. I'll meet you at the sakura tree just outside the school alright. Probably around 12:00._

_Sent 11:51_

_To: Gray _

_From: Lucy_

_K got it. I'll see you soon Gray, Bye!_

_Sent 11:53_

I closed my phone and shoved it in my pocket. I got up and strolled to the bathroom. What I saw was pitiful. I had bruises along my jaw line and my eyes. They are barely noticable, but it still made me shutter. I went back to the bed I was in and grabbed the paper with Lucy's phone number and her sweet note. I walked out of the room, and torwards the doors. Next thing I knew I was in the courtyard walking casually to the sakura tree.

I soon had a blush on my cheeks when she looked up from her book, her hair flowing with the breeze. She smiled warmly at me and patted the spot next to her motioning me to sit. I did just that and she turned her body so that it was facing me, the smile never leaving her face, as a slight tint of pink spread out on her cheeks. She then got on her knees and sort of waddled closer to me. Lucy flung her arms out and wrapped them around me, burying her face into my chest. I returned the hug and rested my chin on top of her head peacefully. I loosened the tight embrace and held her chin up towards my face. She stared into my eyes and I stared into hers getting lost in the moment.

"So what's are relationship,"she whispered. I grabbed her hand, neither one of us noticed Mira and Levy in the bushes silently fangirling, and helped her up.

Normal POV

Lucy and Gray both stood up brushing the dirt off themselves. A blush appeared on both their faces and had the same word running through their heads "kawaii". Gray reached for Lucy's hand once again and squeezed it tight.

" Lucy ever since you came here, my heart went wild when you were near" Gray spoke up, while trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach, the strain in his chest, the weakening knees, and the possibility she might reject his feelings. Lucy blushed a crimson color as he spoke again. "Lucy, I also know that several others like you the same way I do , but I highly doubt that they feel what I feel for you."Gray said as a deep red color painted his face. "Will you go out with me Lucy?" He asked hopefully. She nodded and smiled cutely. She flung her arms around Gray's neck and kissed him on the cheek.

Little did they know Levy and Mira got it on tape, and were now arguring over who would get to show the group while heading back towards the cafeteria.

~~~~~Cafeteria~~~~~

The two girls walked into the cafeteria holding the smartphone in between them. They walked to the group and motioned them to huddle around them. When they did so, Mira pushed play and Levy held it. The group watched every second closely. When it was over Laxus and Loke were fuming, the girls were giggling(Juvia was crying), Gajeel was chuckling saying things like "about time" or "didn't know you could get a girl like that",Natsu was completely confused(but we still love him for it! XD) and Elfman was ranting about how that was MAN of Gray. Jellal was stealing glances at Erza every once in a while blushing crazily.

Lucy and Gray soon came in really close to each other, with a faint blush on both their faces. Laxus got up and dragged Gray towards the hallway. "You better take care of her, you hurt her I'll have to kill you" Laxus breathed through gritted teeth. Gray didn't know whether to be happy or scared. Gray kind of walked back to the cafeteria dazed until Lucy snapped him out of it by looking frantically at him. "Did he hurt you, did he threaten you" she asked with a look of concern in her eyes. He just shrugged and whispered "Don't you believe in me Lucy?" into her ear. Making the girl shiver and blush madly. She snapped out of it and slapped him playfully with a reply of "Be ready for revenge" She got close to him, pressing her chest up against his shoulder and whispered "Don't underestimate my...Gray"It was Gray's turn to blush he didn't expect Lucy to get that close or pur his name like that.

Author's Note: Thnx for reviewing I love it! Stay tuned for the next chapter how will Gray get back at Lucy and how will Lucy react? I don't know! STAY TUNED AND R&R!


	8. Author's Note plz forgive me

Author's Note:

Hey Minna, ummmmm... so I think I'm going to put this story on pause I have major Writer's Block give me some ideas oh and also I might add a new story but it will be better I promise. The new story I want to write is about Lucy being super strong and might have an OC involved. So tell me if that is an okay idea and review some stuff for my story or PM me KAY!  
Any way I'll be responding to the reviews as well, XD!

**GRAYLU fan: Thank you for your many comments and reviews it makes me feel as though I can entertain someone in a way our generation doesn't see fit!**

**Little Indian Girl: The story is mostly a romantic but I added a little bit of humor couldn't seem to help myself XD**

**Let Music Fuel Me: Yeah I am new at this, and I know the story was not great in the beginning but I think that I got it now thnx for the sweet review I love that it can be compared to a real book!**

**Kaijerah1718: Just as you might have read I'm facing major writer's block and due to that fact I can not proceed in completeing a chapter little lone the story, I feel a little bad because I cannot continue from this point. I just need some inspiration to get started up again.**

**xxPerfectMistakexx: I won't lie I laughed a little at that! It's great that you find joy in reading and I'm you can give me ideas to continue as well as other readers.**

**And Finally**

**Purple Assassin7: I thought it was cute as well ^.^ Any ways I am a little stuck as if now so I need YOUR help okay !**


	9. Another Note

Another Author's Note:

Okay well I still need some ideas please review or PM. I have a poll up for a new story. I need to figure out the pairings the choices are...

Gray

Rogue

OC (Don't worry I will take your guys discriptions! XD)

and I might consider others but you need to PM that.

GO VOTE this story will be way better I promise!


End file.
